Cat Instincts
by Pianoplayer0111
Summary: After Yami decided to stay with Yugi and his friends, he and Yugi were now considered twin brothers and he also took up some other interests as well, like art! One night, as he was on his way to school to turn in an art final that his stupid teacher assigned the class to do on a Sunday, he stumbled across two men talking about something he wasn't supposed to hear. sum inside!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I've thought about doing this story for a while now, and I finally decided to do it. So here it is!)**

**Summary: Everyone knows that Yami had once ruled over Egypt as the great pharaoh. When after he regained his memories and after the ceremonial duel. Yami had stayed in the modern world to be with his Hikari and his friends. His choice also made the other millennium Yami spirits to stay there as well. Not that they're complaining or anything. One day in school, A girl was giving out fortune's for everyone and a girl in the same class asked is she could do Yugi or Yami. Yugi wanted to keep it a secret. However, Yami agreed to it. When he received his fortune, Yami's future turned out to be wierd. Yet he also received "Good Luck". But what could his fortune mean? Later on that day, Yami noticed a cat started following him. But for what reason? He found the same cat in the ally, on the roof of his and Yugi's house, and near the board walk. Finally, Yami accidentally discovered something he wasn't suppose to know. He was literally chased and killed for finding out the discovery. But then the next day, Yami found himself waking up back at the house. Thinking it was a dream, he decided to brush it off and just go to school. But things started getting weirder and weirder when he notices himself acting differently. Kind of like... a cat. With his new cat instincts, will Yami figure out the reason why he was almost killed? Will he discover why he was given these animal like reflexives? Who is responsible to order people to kill Yami? Read to find out.****  
**

**Type of story: Parody. Sort of based off of the movie Cat Woman. But in my version.**

**Warning: Character death; No pairings**

**Rating: T**

**(A/N: That's Everything to know. Enjoy the story!)**

Yami Moto; lived over 5,000 years ago. He was known as the Egyptian pharoah who ruled Egypt. But then there came a time when danger and grave terror erupted. The Pharoah did everything in his power to save the world by using the power of the Millennium puzzle. But in order for him to do so, he had sealed his very soul away in the said millennium item and he had lost all memory of his past. The puzzle had been broken up into many pieces and was placed in a golden box with symbol of the eye of ra insignia. The box was placed inside the Pharoah's tomb and on the box Written in hieroglyphics said, "if thou shall solve this puzzle, though shall receive dark power and greatness."

Years later, a teenage boy had received the puzzle and had successfully solved it. That boy was named Yugi Moto, and with help with his friends, Yugi had dueled many enemies and went on long journey's to help recover his lost memories. As time went by, both Yugi and the former pharaoh had bonded and became real good friends. Finally, when the pharaoh had regained his memories, it had came to the time when he had to be put to rest. There was a ceremonial duel where it was Yugi vs. The Pharaoh. The rule was if the Pharaoh wins the duel, he could stay in the modern world . However, if Yugi wins the duel, the Pharaoh will have to admit defeat and finally be put to rest.

In the end, Yugi had won. Which, mean the Pharaoh will be put to rest. But as he stood in front of the gate way to heaven, memories of everything him, Yugi and his friend's journey's came flowing back to him. He remembered everything and every enemy they all went through just get where they're standing right now. Right there he realized, I didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave all his friend's behind. He then remembered what Téa had said before. "Friends will always stick together. No matter what happens."

Today, since Yami decided to stay in the modern world. He and the other Yami's are now living with their Hikari's. Now living under the name's as: Yami Moto, Bakura Ryou, and Marik Ishtar.

* * *

At the Moto's residence, Yami and Yugi were eating their morning breakfast before heading off to school. Solomon was out on a Egyptian dig, so they had the house to themselves.

"Hey, Yami?" Yami stopped mid way before biting his toast to reply.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"We'll I know you've been here for a few months now, but I've been wondering. Do you really like living here with us, and how has it been like for you ?"

"Well," Yami put his toast down on his plate. "It's different from how I used to live in the past, and from living like a spirit. But yeah, Yugi. I do like living here with you guys." He picked his toast up again and this time bit. "It also feels more exciting in modern times. The reason is because I get to actually do things on my own. I get to make decisions for myself and take action on my own free will." Some of the crumbs from the toast fell on his plate as he bit his toast again."I also get to be with you guy's as we go on with life." Yugi smiled as he was glad to have a friend like Yami. He looked the time and got up from his chair.

"I'm glad to hear you feel that way l Yami. Now, we should get going. School will start in thirty minutes." Yami nodded stood up from his seat. They put their dishes In the sink first before heading out. On the way, they met up with Joey and they all walked together towards school.

"Ay guy's, school is almost over. What are you gonna over summer?" Joey asked when they approached the school gates.

" I don't know, Joey." Yugi replied first. "We might mostly just help out grandpa in the shop."

"That, or we might be dueling a bunch of people we they see us." Yami added.

"Alright. I'm mostly thinking about finding a summer job." Yugi and Yami looked at Joey when they walked into their homeroom class.

"Why's that, Joey?" Yami asked as they all sat down at a table.

"Well for one, it's to help my dad pay the rents for our apartment. Also, I plan to upgrade my deck and buy more booster packs." Before Yami or Yugi could reply, the sound of girls awning in amazment and giggling caught their ears. They turned and saw a group of girls and a bit of guys surrounding a girl with purple hair tied in an updo style. She was currently smiling at the girl sitting infront of her who was smiling and blushing while holding her cheeks.

"What's going on over there?" Yugi asked while looking at the group.

"Eh, their probably fanning over something girly and lame." Joey said in a bored manner.

"Then why are some guys there as well?" Yami pointed out.

"Uh... then I guess it's something that some guys kind of find interesting." They continued looking at the group until a girl with red head looked at them and squealed. She ran to them, grabbed Yugi and Yami's arms in each of her hands and dragged them back to her group, leaving Joey behind sweat dropping.

"Ms. Hitomi! Ms. Hitomi! Can you do Yugi or Yami?!" The red haired girl shoved the boys infront her. Hitomi who happened to be the girl everyone was surrounding had a surprised look on her face and looked at them. Yugi and Yami were down right confused. Do what to them?

"Uh... sure?" Hitomi unsurely said. "Which one of you want to go first?"

"Woah, hang on a sec!" Yugi shook his hands at her. "We don't even know what going here!"

"Oh well..." She picked up the item infront of her and showed it to them. It was a white book with a pink boarder, and it was decorated with stars, Cresent shaped moons, and a large fortune telling glass orb in the center. "I do fortune telling."

"Fortune telling?!" Joey said in disbelieving tone as he walked up to the group. "You actually belive in that kind of stuff? That's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo."

"Well, every fortune she gave us had came true. Even mine." A guy with gray brownish hair argued.

"Whatever. In my opinion, it either by mere coincidence, or just a lucky guess."

"Well if this is about fortune telling," Yugi looked at the purple haired girl. "Sorry Hitomi, but I rather not know about my future. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, that's alright Yugi." Hitomi smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "But what about your brother Yami? Would he want to know what happens in his future?" Yugi sweat dropped when she mention the word brother. People had been calling them both brothers, twin brothers and such ever since Yami started school. but they couldn't just tell people they aren't brothers and say he lived thousands of years ago. So they just stuck with the brother thing. Yet, it's still something they're trying to get used to people calling them.

"Me?" Yami pointed at himself questionly.

"Yeah, Yami! Wouldn't you wonder what future you will have?" The another girl in the crowed asked him with an encouraging smile. Yami thought about it for a while. He had been wondering that for a while now. Now that he's living in the modern world, he started to wonder what his future is going to be like and what he's going to be doing after he finishes high school. He than came to conclusions and to up the offer for his fortune. He was seated in front of Hitomi as she had her book open. She wrote down necessary notes on a piece of paper when she started asking Yami questions. Like his if he's familiar with something or how he relates to something. When she finished, she had a confused look on her face as she studied the notes she wrote down and back at her book. This made Yami nervous. Was his future bad?

"Umm... i'm sorry but, could re-check this real quick? What I studied right here looked a little confusing." She asked politely.

"Oh... sure." Yami nervously said. The room became silent in curiousness. What was Yami's fortune!? Yami nervously tapped his heel making his leg move up and down, he waited anxiously as Hitomi re-checked her notes. Finally she sighed and scratched her head.

"Well Yami... from what I studied and from what you told me, your future is really confusing." She looked at her book and started reading. "It's says, "You are going to be flexible in abnormal ways and jump from building to building.". It also says that, "You will be gaining a new sort of instincts that will also make you act abnormal as well."." Everyone surrounding them pondered at her statement, especially Yami, Yugi and Joey. "However, it also says that you will recieve "Good Luck"."

"From how I hear Yami's future, it sounds like questionable luck." The girl who dragged Yami and Yugi there earlier commented.

"Ya see? There are even some fortunes that are really weird that it couldn't possibly come true." Joey stated again. The bell had finally rang and everyone had to be seated before the teachers comes in. Everyone felt uneasy. Especially Yami. He wasn't for sure if that was his future or that it will remain questionable, and how could he have "Good Luck" if he didn't even understand what his future means? With those going on in his head, how will he concentrate on school right now?... he needs help.

* * *

School had came and gone and Yami and Yugi were now walking home with... well, pretty much all of other hikari's and their millenium spirits who had also stayed in the modern world. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all talking to each other about summer while Bakura is being annoyed by Marik. Yami... was still thinking about his fortune. He was trying to think of what could relate to his confusing future. Being flexible? Last time he checked, he remembered not doing flexible stunts or anything like that. Also, jumping from building to building? Does it literally mean that or does it mean he's going to go long distances? Nothing was adding up.

"Yami?... Yami?" Yugi called his dark who noticed was in deep thought.

"Pharaoh!" Bakura snapped at Yami who flinched out of his thought bubble.

"Huh!? What?! What is it?" They all looked at Yami when he jumped.

"You look like you're in deep thought. Is something wrong?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, it's really nothing, Ryou." Yami replied.

"How is it nothing that you need to be in deep thought about it?" Bakura pondered.

"I think I know what it is." Yugi looked at Yami. "It's about the fortune Hitomi gave you, isn't it?" Yami didn't say anything and just looked at the ground.

"Fortune? When did he get a fortune?" Marik asked, yet uninterested.

"Earlier this morning, a girl named Hitomi from our homeroom class was giving out fortunes to everyone. But then a girl dragged me and Yami over to her to see if we want one. I said no, but Yami agreed to it. Afterwards, she predicted that Yami will have a weird future. Yet, she also predicted that he will have good luck."

"What exactly was his fortune?" Malik asked.

"Uh... I can't remember. But I think Yami remember's it." They looked at Yami, he replied.

"Supposedly, i'm going to become flexible in abnormal ways and jump from building to building, and I will some how gain new instincts that will make act abnormal as well." They stared at him.

"That... is weird." That coming from Marik, who wasn't even interested. Soon they walked to where they all split and they left to their homes. It soon got later and Yami and Yugi were busy working in the shop. Yugi was busy sweeping while Yami was near the glass cases sorting out the new shipment of duel monster booster packs. While working they heard the bells ringing coming from the door. They looked to see a random kid and teen looking at the games. The teen walked over to the duel monster cards near Yami and looked around.

"Excuse me, i'd like to buy a booster pack please." He asked still staring at the cards. Yami nodded and grabbed a pack.

"one dollar." the customer gave the dollar to Yami. When Yami was about to give him the booster pack, the kid who was looking at the games swiped it out of his hands and ran off. "What the-!? Yugi i'll be back!" He quickly gave the teen a different pack and quickly ran after the kid.

"Becareful, Yami! He's kid so go easy on him!" Yugi quickly restorded before Yami ran off.

* * *

The kid was fast. Yami could admit that. Yami chased the kid to the boardwalk, and currently there were a few ships unloading some cargo. Yami managed to corner the kid near some cargo. Yami quickly caught his breath and walked up to the kid who didn't look tired at all. Yet he looked angry for being cornered.

"Okay... listen kid. I know you wanted a pack, but that doesn't mean you should steal. Can you please give that pack back?" Yami held out his hand for the kid. Instead of give it back calmly, the kid growled, threw the pack at Yami's face and ran off. Making sure to bump Yami's shoulder as he ran. Yami lost his balance and fell back. He groaned and rubbed the spot where the kid threw the pack at him. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting down. He needed to get back to the shop and help close up. He grabbed the boaster pack and put it in his pocket. But stopped when he saw a cat in the way. It was a gray cat with black tiger like patters on it's fur. The said cat was looking straight at Yami's eyes with it's piercing green eyes before meowing. What was a cat doing here in the first place, Yami thought. He stepped to the side and ran past the cat.

The cat watched Yami run. Slowly, it stood up and started following him.

* * *

Not knowing the cat had followed him, Yami made it back to the shop around 8pm. After he walked in, he switched open sign to closed and locked the door.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Yugi asked when he came out of the storage room near the back of the shop.

"Sorry, Yugi. I ended up chasing the kid all the way over to the boardwalk." Yami set the pack back in the glass case and locked it up.

"Wow that far? That's a long distance from here." He worriedly looked at Yami. "Are you alright? Do you need some water after running that far?"

"I'll be fine, Yugi. I just need some water then I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so." Yami and Yugi finished locking up the shop an they went up the stairs of the store. They made and ate a quick dinner before getting ready for bed. Right when we're about to go to sleep, loud rock music started playing across the street. They both groaned I'm annoyance and they looked out the window. Literally right across from them, they could see the new neighbors who moved in a few months ago. For days straight, they have been having parties with alcohol involved. Yami and Yugi have been putting up with the loud music, but they could never get enough sleep anymore. This time, Yami wanted to put an end to it.

"Hey! Hey!" Yami raised his voice over the music so that he could get the attention of the guy with a beer in his hand who near the open window. "Excuse me! Hey!" Luckily, the guy heard him and looked at Yami with a 'who-are-you; are-you-serious?' look. "You mind turning the music down?! It's to loud!"

"Not on your life!" The guy laughed and the people behind him started laughing with him, at Yami. With a groan, Yami closed the window and went to his bed.

"Look like we'll have to put up with the music again..." Yugi said in an annoyed tone before he turned the light off and covered himself with his sheets. Yami did the same thing and closed his eyes.

It was now 2am and the party was still going on. Yugi had managed to fall asleep, but Yami was still wide awake. With a sigh, he got out of bed and went to the window. He saw the people drinking and dancing to the loud music continuously. He rested his chin on his hand as he watched with his eyes half closed. He then started wondering off and looked down to look at the dark ally. He was surprised when he saw the same cat from earlier was sitting on the seat of the party host's red motorcycle. The cat stared at him like before, then it meowed. Why did the cat follow him? What does it want? Yami moved away from the window. He put his shoes and jacket one before he went outside. He walked down the ally and walked up to the cat.

"Um... are you lost?" He asked the feline. The music had finally quite down and slow music was put on. The cat just looked at him again, before running off deeper into the dark ally. Yami was confused. What's with the cat? He looked around one last time and went back into the house. With the slow music on, he could finally get his chance and he quickly fell asleep.

**(A/N: hope you liked it. Please Review, follow, like, and stay cool! B-) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry! I forgot to put the Disclaimer on the first chapter! DX Random hair guy from the abridged series, if you please! say the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Attention duelists! My hair says that the owner of the this fanfic does not own Yu-Gi-Yo! in any way, shape, or form. The owner of Yu-Gi-Yo! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! Enjoy!****)**

What to do on a Saturday morning? Well, you could go to the movies, hang out with your friends, or just stay home and paint on a canvas. That was exactly what Yami was doing. Yami was in the living room painting near the open window to feel the summer breeze as he paints. Yami developed this hobby 2 months ago when he went with Yugi to get art supplies for a science project they needed to decorate. Since then, Yami started taking an interest in art and painted at least 5 or 6 different painting. He mostly likes drawing animals and such. Today, he was painting a certain cat that followed him yesterday. The gray tiger striped cat. He was bringing careful as he stroked a lime green color in the cats eye shape to make the eye texture look realistic. He painted it exactly the way he remembered how it stared at him. It's mysterious green eyes that could pierce through anything, like it did to him.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi walked into the room. "I'm gonna go to the store real quick. Will you be okay here alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Yami was mesmerized with his art, he started making textures for the gray fur.

"Okay, I won't be long." Yugi head for the door, but stopped mid way before he turned around. "Also Yami, please remember to clean up after you're done with that."

"Yeah, sure..." Yami was dabbing his brush in the paint when he said that. Yugi sweat dropped at Yami and walked out the door.

Few minutes later, Yami was adding the last few touches to the cat's face. When he finished, he put his brush in a cup of water and looked at his work. It looked realistic, that's for sure. Nothing looked out of proportion. It looked just right. Yami cleaned his hands with a wet towel and was about to clean up his mess. Until he heard a meow. Curious about where it came from, Yami looked out the window and looked around the ally. He didn't see any cats around the area, and he was about to close the window. But then, it happened. He heard the meow again. But this time, it came from above him. He looked up from above him and saw it. The same cat from yesterday was up on the roof of their house, just a few feet away. He gasped.

"Hey! How did you get up there?" He tried to lure the cat towards him by making hand motions and smacking sounds with his lips. The cat just lowered it's head and meowed. Yami didn't know what to do. He didn't want to just leave it there. He looked down and saw the ground was too far down for the cat to jump down. He then thought of something. It was foolish, but he was the only one around to help this cat.

Carefully, Yami stepped onto the window ceiling and slowly pushed himself up. He grabbed onto a roofs edge and pulled himself up to the narrow ledge. He balanced himself as he tried getting closer to the cat. When he couldn't get any closer he tried crouching down and brought his hand close to the cat. If it could just sniff his hand, it would be close enough for him to grab it.

"Yami!" Yami yelped and almost lost his balance. He turned and saw Yugi in the ally way with plastic bags filled with food in his hands."oh, Yugi. It's you."

"What are you doing up there?!" Yugi had a worried look on his face as he looked at how high Yami was off the ground and on the roof.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Yugi. It's just that... This cat-" Yami turned and was surprised when he didn't see the cat.

"Yami, I know you like drawing animals, but I'm sure the cat will figure out how to get down from there."

"Uh... yeah... you're right, Yugi... because it's not up her anymore." He started looking around for the tiny feline to see if it's still around.

"You see? Now please get back in the house before you fall from there!" Yugi started out of the ally and turned the corner to get to the house through the shop. Yami carefully watched his step and successfully made it back to the window in one piece. He looked around one last time and closed the window. He heard Yugi come in put the bags down. Pause."Yami, I thought you were going to clean this up after you finished?!" Yami turned and saw Yugi pointed at all his art supplies.

"Oh, sorry. I was going to, but the cats meowing got my attention." Yami rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Yugi sighed but smiled.

"Well hurry and clean it up so you could help me put this stuff away before we leave." Yami had moved his painting out of the way and paused when he heard Yugi said,"leave."

"leave?" Yugi nodded.

"Yup! Tea called me earlier and said she got a big check from working at burger world and she invited me, you, and the other hikari's and yami's to go shopping with her." Yami had gathered up all the dirty rags he used while he listened.

"Really? That real generous of her"

"Yeah. Now let's hurry up so we could leave." Yami had thew away the rags and started dumping the water he used and rinsed his brushes, while Yugi started putting the groceries away. After the art supplies and groceries were put away, Yugi and Yami headed out to the mall. There, they met Ryou and Bakura first, and then a little later Tea came into the scene.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" The said brunette had a cheerful smile on her face as she walked up to the group of boys.

"Thanks for inviting us Tea!" Ryou thanked.

"No problem, Ryou!" Tea looked around and frowned a bit. "Uh, where's Malik and Marik?"

"They're coming..." Bakura said in a tone that made him sound like he had better things to do. "Malik said that he's trying to get Marik to help finish a project they're suppose to do."

"And we just finished!" They all turned to the new voice and saw Malik and Marik barely arriving. "Sprry were late."

"It's alright." Tea said then turned to look at every one. "Alright guy's, I got a big check today, so spend as much as you want." Tea handed each of them a twenty dollar bill. "Meet me back here when you're done. they all nodded and went their seperate ways for now. Tea went to a girly store while Yugi and Yami checked out the leather store, Bakura drags Ryou to hot topic, and Malik and Marik look at jewlery. By the time everyone finished, all but Tea had met back at the spot around 8pm.

"So what did you get guys?" Yugi asked.

"oh, look at this!" Ryou excitingly reached into one of the bags he was holding and put the item on Bakura's head. Yami and Marik bursted out laughing when they saw The fake back cat ears on Bakura's head.

"HA HA HA! If the ears were white, then they would definitely look real! HA HA!" Marik laughed out loud.

"HA HA! I think I might be calling him Mittens!" Yami laughed out as well.

"Don't you bloody tart calling me freaking Mittens!" Bakura shouts at them as the laughing dies down to chuckles.

"Ha ha... okay... okay... we won't call you Mittens..." Yami said before him and Marik stopped laughing... he smirks. "We'll call you fluffy." They bursted out laughing again and this time, they were holding their stomachs and the hikari's joined in the laughter. Bakura glared daggers at Yami and hated being called fluffy more than mittens.

"Hey! What everybody laughing at?" Tea had walked up to the group and saw that Yami and Marik were nearly lieing down on the floor. She then saw Bakura and giggled. "Awww, Bakura! You look cute with those on!" She awed and started feeling the fake fur on them. You could now see a vein popping out on Bakura's head and he ripped the ears off his head.

"Alright! Everyone shut the hell up already!"

"ha ha... okay... okay Bakura. But you have to admit, it is kind of funny." Malik said as everyone nodded.

"Whatever..." Everyone was about to leave before Tea stopped them.

"Hang on a sec guys." She looked at Yami and smiled. "I actually got a leather outfit for you that you might like!"

"For me?" Yami pondered.

"Mmm hmm! Come with me!" She grabbed Yami's wrist and dragged him off to some where. Curious at what Tea got for Yami, the hikari's and other Yami's followed after them.

* * *

"Okay guys!" Tea had came out of the dressing room and stood infront of the boys who were seated in the waiting area. "The outfit I found for Yami looked awesome when I saw it! So I hope you like it! Yami you can come out now!" She looked over to the dressing room curtain Yami was behind, but was confused when he didn't come out. "Uh, Yami... I said you could come out!"

"Uh are you absolutely sure this is how it's suppose to look?" Yami asked from behind the curtain. Sounding a bit uncomfortable. Tea went over and looked behind the curtain.

"Yes, Yami. That's exactly how it's suppose to look like. Now can you please come out and show everyone?" She pleaded.

"um...100% ... sure?" Tea frowned a bit.

"Oh, now you're just making excuses. Come out already!" She grabbed onto Yami's wrists and tried pulling him out.

"N-No wait! Tea!" Yami protested as he tried his best to stay inside the dressing room. The hikari's and Yami's watching the scene sweat dropped and saw only part of what Yami was wearing when Tea almost got him out the dressing room. Finally, Bakura Groaned in irritation.

"Pharaoh! Just show us the damn outfit already so we could go home!" Silence meet the room. Tea crossed her arms at Yami and everyone could hear him sigh.

"a-alright... fine" Tea moved out of the way and smiled at him. They see the curtain slowly start to move to the side until it was completely out of the way, revealing Yami in the outfit Tea bought him. Soon after the yami's saw him, it was now Bakura's turn to laugh with Marik at the ridiculous outfit Yami was wearing.

Sure, it was a leather outfit. That's Yami style. But this was different. It was a made up of entire black leather. the tiny leather jacket he had on hugged around his chest and it showed off his mid section. It had no sleeves and the jacket collar near his neck was folded down neatly. It was zipped up nearly half way to show he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and he still wore the same buckle styled choker around his neck. He had leather pants that are ripped for design hugging around his thighs and legs. Well, they couldn't exactly see his legs because of the knee high boots covering them. they had a lot of buckles on them for design and they had a small heel on them took make Yami look a little taller. On his upper arms were matching black armbands and he wore black elbow length gloves that kind look like cones from his wrists going up. around his wrists were buckle designs that are part of the gloves that also hug around his palms and leaving his fingers and thumbs exposed.

As Bakura and Marik were laughing, Yami's expression easily showed that he was uncomfortable. It was unnoticed by Tea for that she was too busy admiring the outfit on Yami which seemed to fit him perfectely. The hikari's were just looking and blushing abit. The outfit was a little revealing, and it made Yami look a little bit feminine. Maybe that's why Bakura and Marik were laughing. But it made Yami look like the only word they could think of, but would never say: Slutty.

"Uh... Tea. Are you sure you like the way how it looks on Yami?" Yugi nervously asked.

"Of course I do! In all honesty, I thought it was just going to look cute on him. But now that I see him actually wearing it," she got close to Yami and traced her finger on his left cheek down to his chin as she narrowed her eyes. "He looks more sexy than cute." You could actually see the red blush on Yami's face when Tea looked at him like that. She then frowned a bit when she looked at his face. "hmm, something still seems to be missing though..." She trailed off.

"Really!?" Yami's back away a bit."Isn't any of the stuff i'm wearing enough!?" Bakura heard the conversation through his laughing and got up.

"I think I know what I could add." He grabbed one of Ryou's bags and walked up to the red faced Yami. He pulled an item out of the bag and put's it on Yami's head then steps back. Tea squealed and held her cheeks when she saw the black cat ears from before was now on Yami's head. "Now-how it's complete!" Bakura laughed in between his sentence and continued smirking at Yami. "Consider this as pay back for calling me fluffy, pharaoh." He laughed sat back down next to Marik who was wiping tears from his eye from laughing do much. Okay maybe Yami did deserve that last part, put this is embarrassing enough. He quickly ran back into the dressing room completely red after Tea took a picture with her phone and quickly started dressing back into his everyday clothes.

* * *

When Yugi and Yami returned home, Yami depressingly took the leather outfit that was in a big box and tried stuffing it in the back of the closet. He was really upset when Tea told him she threw away the receipt for the outfit, so there was no way of returning it. Now he was stuck with it and there he is trying to put it in the back of the closet.

"Yami," Yugi was watching Yami trying to fit the box in the closet when they first got home and was starting to wonder. "You're not really planning to wear that outfit one day, are you?" Yami shut the closet door and leaned on it after he finally fitted the box in there. He sighed and looked up at Yugi.

"Yugi, I know you saw my face when I first put that suit on. There is no way, I am ever putting that leather suit back on again. When I saw myself wearing it in the mirror, it looked like I was a whole different person." He walked over to the bags and pulled out a frame. He walked over to the painting he did and started putting the frame on his painting. Yugi was about to put the stuff he brought away, but then suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Yami, did you finish the art project for Ms. Yura's art class?" Yami snapped his head up and stopped framming his painting.

"Oh shit, I forgot all about that!"

"Have you even started on it?!"

"Not at all, I was too busy with other classes, and my mind was wandering off about my fortune from yesterday..." Yami held his head frustratingly. How could he slip up like that and forget about his art project. It's his favorite hobby for crying out loud!

"Yami! You know how strict Ms. Yura is! There's no school tomorrow and she expects everyone of her students to turn in the assignment on Sunday!

"Can she even do that!?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders unknowingly and he thought for moment. He soon got up and started setting up his art supplies in his usual spot near the window in the living room. "Hurry and get me a canvas, Yugi."

"You're going to work on it now?!" Yugi asked disbelievingly. "It's around 10 at night right now, Yami! It's already too late to start working on it! Can't you just turn in one of your old paintings?" Yami quickly walked past Yugi to get to the kitchen, he took out a plastic cup, filled it with water and grabbed a few paper towels.

"The theme of this art assignment is about nature, Yugi. All the old painting i've done are only paintings of animals like cats, dogs, birds, gerbils, tigers, and such. I have to paint a picture that represents nature, and I have to include a waterfall, at least 4 trees, a river, and as many different kinds of flowers that pop into my head. Now please, Yugi, get me a canvas. You know how long it takes me to work on one painting. I'm going to be up all night working on it to not fail this assignment." Yugi was surprised at Yami's determination. Before, Yami was a spirit who was an ex-pharoah. He was questionable about his past and about the modern world. He was even an expert duelist. Now, he's not a spirit. he's now going to school and he's worrying over failing his classes. He guessed Yami didn't even realized he's changed a bit. Yugi nodded and quickly came back with a large canvas and a piece of paper. Yami thanked him and started the rough draft on the piece of paper. Trying to come up with ideas to see what he'll draw on the canvas first before painting it.

"Well, Yami, i'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. I hope you'll feel alright in the morning." Yami nodded with a quick "Mmm hmm". Yugi was about to go upstairs, but then he stopped and remembered something again. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Grandpa should be coming home tonight, so if you see him, tell him I said hi and welcome home."

"Alright, Yugi." Yami quickly said again as he erased an error on his rough draft. Yugi smiled a bit at Yami and walked up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

* * *

Yami felt tired as he yawned for the twentieth time. He covered his mouth again as another big yawn escaped from him. When the yawn finished, he almost fell asleep again. But quickly, he shook his head to stay awake and continued with his painting. It's now 3 in the morning and how long had Yami been up? 6 hours! 19 hours of being awake for the day, plus 6 more extra hours, makes it 25 hours without resting. Yami wasn't nearly done with his painting. He finished making the sketches on the canvas, yet he still need 3/4 of a quarter left to finish painting. Yami will admit, he's a slow artist. But every time he finishes a piece people look at his talent in awe. For every piece he finishes, people look at it like a professional did it. He even one first place in the school art fair. A blue ribbon for talent, a medal for artists eye, **(A/N: if that even exists...) **and a gold trophy as the grand prize. the when people put Yami and Yugi together for comparison, they call Yugi the gamer twin, and Yami the artist twin. Everyone still thinks they're distant twins, so that would explain the 'twin' part in name.

While Yami was painting, he suddenly heard the door click. He looked towards it and saw Solomon walk in. When Solomon saw Yami, he looked puzzled.

"Yami, what are you doing up so late? You should be in bed." He lightly lectured and walked over to him.

"Sorry, grandpa, but I kind of slipped up and need to finished this art project before tomorrow." Yami explained.

"Why so early? There's no school tomorrow."

"I know, but our teacher is strict and she expects all of her students to be perfect and turn in all assignments on time. Even if it's on a Sunday." Solomon looked at the painting and frowned.

"You don't look nearly as done, and I also know how long it takes for you to finish one painting. Are you still going to be up working on it all night?" Yami nodded and started working on his painting again. "Alright, let me get you some water to help you stay awake." Solomon went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of water. Yami thanked the old man and gulped some of the cold substance down his throat. It indeed woke him up a bit and started mixing paints get a certain color. "You take a break when you need to. Alright, Yami?" Yami nodded. "Alright. Goodnight now Yami." Solomon started for the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Yami stopped him before he went any further. "Yugi said hi and welcome home." He smiled at the old man, in which he smiled back.

"It feels refreshing to be back, Yami. Goodnight now."

"Goodnight." Solomon went up stairs and Yami sighed.

A meow was heard. Yami blinked, and he looked at the window next to him and saw his feline friend. It was just sitting right outside the window as it meowed again. Yami felt curious whenever he saw that gray cat. Slowly he opened the window slightly and the cat squeezed itself in. It purred a relaxing pur when it walked in and sat on Yami's lap. Yami petted his furry friend from head to tail.

"Why do you keep following me? There something I have that you're after?" Yami chuckled a bit as the cat sways it's tail back and forth. He then started to feel his eyes get heavy. Almost falling asleep again, he quickly shook his head again and patted his face or a bit. He even drank more of the water Solomon gave him. Now he was awake again.

Now it was around 3:45 in the morning. Yami concentrated as much as possible on his painting which was now half done. However, he was struggling to stay awake. He needed to finish this! He looked down at the cat in his lap and saw assumed it was asleep. His thoughts had started to become cloudy now. His eyes started dropping the more he looked at the cat. Solomon did say to take a rest if he needed one, so... he'll just shut his eyes for a bit... and then... he'll get back to work...

Once Yami shut his eyes for a bit, they didn't open back up again. He ended up falling into a deep sleep while sitting up.

**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, like it, follow it, and stay cool! B-) )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: you wanna hear a spoiler? If no, then skip this. If yes, too bad. Sorry, not that I want to be mean or anything, but I don't like spoiling anything... disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: Attention duelists! My hair says that the owner of this fanfic does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any way, shape, or form. The owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! Enjoy! )**

Yugi had woken up once the sunlight hit his face. Once he rubbed the sand of his eyes, he walked down the stairs to get breakfast. When he got down stairs, he saw Yami in the same spot and he was surprised when he realized that he fell asleep while sitting up in his spot. He went of to him and looked at the half finished painting. Yami had finished a lot last night that's for sure. He looked back at Yami and frowned in pity. He had worked so hard last night. Yugi grabbed an extra blanket out of the closet and wrapped it around Yami. He gently moved the painted over and slowly motioned Yami forward so that he could rest his head on the desk and brought his arms on top so that he would be more comfortable. Yami shifted a little but remained asleep.

"Good morning, Yugi." Yugi turned and saw Solomon standing near the stairs.

"Morning, Grandpa. Welcome back!" Yugi hugged him. When he let go, they both looked at Yami.

"When I got home last night, I found Yami still up in this exact spot. I told him to take a break when he needed it, but it looks like he ended up falling asleep instead." Yugi nodded and they both went into the kitchen. He plopped two pieces of bread into the toaster as Solomon turned the stove on and started making eggs. "So Yugi, what have you and Yami been doing While I was gone?"

"Well, we watched the shop, went to school, the mall, not much really. Oh, besides the mall part." Yugi was leaning against the counter, waiting for his toast to finish toasting.

"Is that so? How much did you spend?"

"Actually, Tea offered to spend her money on us so it doesn't really matter. Uh... but she was, however, a little to generous when she got Yami an outfit."

"What kind of outfit?" Solomon flipped one egg that was sunny side up.

"A leather outfit. But uh... it was a little too revealing when Yami tried it on."

"Did you guys return it then?" Solomon sprinkled salt and pepper on to the eggs in the pan before placing them on three separate plates. Yugi sighed.

"We couldn't... Tea told us she threw away the receipt for the outfit so we were stuck with it." Yugi jumped when he heard the toaster pop his toast out so suddenly.

"So you have it here? Where is it?" Solomon got started on making bacon when Yugi put another bread in the toaster.

"Yami stuffed it in the back of the closet after we brought it home with us. Believe me, Yami can't stand putting the outfit on at all."

"I see..." Solomon moved the sizzling bacon around so it wouldn't stick to the pan. "Oh yes, and speaking of Yami, he told me last night that he forgot about his art project and was working on it before he turns it in today. How exactly did he let this project of his slip his mind?"

"Well for one, Yami said he had other classes he's worrying about. But mostly, his mind was focused on a weird fortune he got from a student from our homeroom class." Solomon looked at Yugi with curious look.

"A weird fortune you say?"

"Yeah, I can't really remember how it goes but... i'll try my best." Yugi looked up in thought before saying anything. "...umm... it was something about... becoming flexible and jumping from buildings... also something about instincts... oh! He also received good luck." Solomon continued to look at Yugi for a bit then turned his attention back to the hot bacon.

"That does sound it bit wierd..." Yugi nodded and jumped again when the toaster finished toasting another piece of bread.

* * *

He started to wake up when the smell of eggs and bacon hit his nose. His eyes began to flutter open and he tried rubbing the sand out of his eyes. He was only able to squint his eyes open a bit for he was still a little bit tired and tried to sit up. Right away he winced when he felt a sharp pain hit the back if his neck. He rubbed his neck and looked down to see the cat is no longer on his lap. He saw the still slightly opened window and thought the cat must of left after he fell a sleep last night.

Then it hit him... last night! He was now wide awake after he looked on his desk to see that his painting to see it was still half finished. Panic crawled up his spine so much, he could just-

"Ahhhhh!" The scream made Yugi and Solomon look up and over to the panicking teen who was struggling to get his art supplies in order again so he continue where he left off.

"Oh, good morning Yami." Yugi greeted him.

"There's nothing good about this morning Yugi!" Yami got up and about to Dash towards the kitchen sink when he suddenly tripped over the blanket he didn't notice wrapped around him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and got to the sink with a brush in his hand, and tried rinsing the dried paint off. "Why didn't you wake me up for crying out loud?!"

"Sorry Yami! But you were up all night so I figured you would want to sleep in for a bit!" Yugi replied with worry when he watched Yami rapidly pull the dried paint off his brush. When he managed to get the paint off, Yami ran back to his spot.

"I don't care if I'm tired Yugi! This project is due tonight and I'm only half done!" He was struggling to get the paint to mix when he said that.

"Yami..." Solomon called with a warning tone. Yami flinched when he heard his name. He slowly turned and saw the old man standing in front of him with his arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes down on him. "First of all Yami, when is your project due tonight?"

"...8PM?"

"And what time is it now?" Yami looked at the wall clock above couch.

"9:45..."

"And it's in the morning. Now I know this project is important to you, but that shouldn't mean you push aside the benefit of your health." He lightly scolded and Yami turned his his head a bit in a shameful matter.

"...i'm sorry." Solomon sighed, but made a small smile as he placed his hand and Yami's left shoulder.

"It's alright. Now I want you to put the brushes down, and come and get some breakfast." Yami nodded and did as so.

* * *

After breakfast, Yami had decided to take a shower and dress out of the old clothes he wore yesterday. Now he was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, navy blue pants with a black belt and silver buckle, and a sleeveless open gray jacket. **(A/N: Just picture the outfit Yami was wearing when he was playing "Dungeon Dice Monsters" when they met** **duke.) **Around 11:30, Yami had got back on his painting again. When it got to 7:10, he was almost finished. Yugi came into the room and sighed when he saw Yami.

"Yami, it's been 8 hours. Shouldn't you take a break already?" Yugi asked.

"I can't now." Yami replied with a good mood. "I'm actually almost done! Take a look!" Yami scooted back and Yugi looked at the painting. It was a beautiful scenery of a waterfall. Bright gray rocks were surrounding a stream the waterfall created, and the green grass sprouted many kinds of flowers and trees in the corners. The sky, which is the part Yami was working on was a pure blue, and there some spots unpainted. Meaning Yami was putting the fluffy clouds.

"Wow Yami, this looks amazing!" Yugi looked at it in awe.

"Thanks Yugi!" Yami resumed to paint. "Once I finish the details to the clouds, I'll finally be done with this." He proudly said.

"Well good luck on turning it in." Yami nodded with a smile and continued with the final details of his painting... he is SO, getting an A on this final project. Yami thought this in his head. Or so he thought.

* * *

"Tonight? As an... This night?" Yami had the house phone to his ear as he put his black jacket on. It was now 7:40PM and Yami was getting ready to head out and turn his art project in. But unexpectingly, Joey had decided to call the Moto residence.

_"Yeah Yams', come on! It'll be fun havin' a sleepover. Just all of us guy's. You, Yugi, the rest of the Yami's and Hikari's, and Tristan and me!" _Joey's voice was heard from the other line when Yami started zipping his large hand bag he uses for art class and places all his paintings inside of. In this case, Yami's final art project was in it.

"I don't know, Joey. Don't you think this is a last minute thing? And there's the fact that it's a school night. I'm also pretty busy right now."

_"... well, I guess I could plan it anotha' day..." Joey sighed. "Oh! How 'bout dá last day of school!? Considering dat dá next day will be da start of summa! What da yah say?! Yah in or not?"_

"hmm... us guys getting together to hang out on the last day school and still be hanging out when summer starts in the morning... ... ... ... alright, I like that idea. I'm in."

_"Awesome! I'll let eveybody else know was happiniń then!" _Yami looks over at the wall clock and did a quite gasp.

"Alright, Joey, you go ahead and do that! I gotta go!" Before Joey could even respond, Yami quickly ended the call. He picked up his bag and hurriedly walked out the door with a quick shout out to Solomon and Yugi that he'll be back and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

7:58, only halfway to the school and he's running a bit behind time. He'll be a few minutes late, but... that's not bad. It's only by a few minutes. Not bad... ... ... ...right? Yami's eyes were sort of wandering around his surrounding. It's been the same routine since his school year started. Doing an art project done every other two weeks, Ms. Yura making them turn in at school ON the weekends, and then he goes ALL THE WAY back home and waits until the next school day starts up so he'll know what grade he that this is his final project, Yami wouldn't have to stress over getting projects done on time. Best of all, he won't be seeing Ms. Yura anymore. The most crankiest art teacher in Domino High that made Yami stress over this stupid routine. Not only that, anybody -including himself- who's in her class, she will give everybody a hard time. Blah blah, 'that's not a straight line.', blah blah 'your in this class because apparently you can't draw', blah blah' You can't even draw a simple out sketch', blah blah 'You call "that" a flower?', blah blah! 'This is an art class, Not a wasting your time on childish things such as side sketches on your notebook class.', blah blah! 'Yours get a zero for lack of creativity, even though it's well drawn.'! Oh yeah? Well, blah blah his ass you fucking son of a bi-.

Yami suddenly gasped as his eyes widened and froze. His thoughts were getting out of hand, and **NEVER **in his life had he ever cursed a word, nor thought it... Until now. He may of thought some words today, but he does know for sure that he's not gonna say them today or any other day for that matter. To relax himself, he slowly inhaled and exhaled some air before he started walking again.

Yami was about to pass an ally when he suddenly heard two deep voices talking. He turned his head and barely saw two guys just turning the corner in the ally way. At first he was going to ignore it and continue walking. However, before he could even take a step, the phrase "you bitch!" was heard. Then some shoving and some sort of falling items clashing. Most likely to be ally way trash cans.

"If I hear you talking about the project in public ever again!..." There was a click. "I won't hesitate to kill you!" The voice said in the most murderous voice Yami's ever heard. Quietly, Yami peered into the ally way and his mouth went dry when he saw a gun in the hands of a tall dark skinned man. His other hand was griping a shorter man yet still a lot taller than Yami, and what looked like to be his partner pinned against the wall, however, he wasn't showing any sign of fear.

"Go ahead... shoot me." He plainly said. "But I doubt you actually have the guts to actually pull the trigger." He calmly added, even though his expression looked as though he was glaring daggers and his partner. The guy aiming the gun growled before he lowered his hand and released him. "I swear, you're over exaggerating over me just talking about this project when **nobody **is even around to hear about it."

"You can never be to cautious about it though. If word ever got out about this, people are never going to buy this product again, and my ass is going to get fired!" The taller man crossed his arms.

"I honestly don't really care. This product is making woman's skin break, **literally**." He reached into his business coat and pulled out a picture of a woman that clearly showed chunks and pieces of her skin had fallen off with cracks trailing across her face. "Look what it's done to my wife. Once she stopped using the "Marble Skin" product, her face started to crumble. This was the result once it stopped."

Yami gasped. He once remembered Tea bringing that skin brand to school and sharing it with her friends. Once she stops using it, tea's going to look like the woman in the photo!

"Hey! You!" Yami looked up and gasped again. The two men had heard his first gasp and were now running towards Yami. Feeling panic, Yami ran from the spot and took off with the two men chasing him. "Hey! You come back here you nosy bastard!" The tall one yelled. Yami didn't bother to look back, but for having such short legs, he wasn't as fast as he wanted to be right now.

The two men chased Yami towards an old water factory. Yami looked for a way in and found a door with a rusted door nob. He quickly looked around and found unused pipes on the floor. He ran over to them and right when he picked one up, the two men chasing him came around the corner and spotted him.

"There he is!" The shorter one pointed. "Hey kid!" Not waisting anytime, hit the pole against the rusted nob 3 or 4 times until it broke off and he ran inside. Yami looked around for a hiding spot. There were some boxes stacked on top of each other which he hid behind one of them that was near the back. Once he crouched down behind the stacked boxes, the door slammed open. The entire room was quite as the two men silently looked around the room. "Hey, listen." The shorter man calmly said. "It's obvious that we saw you go in this room." Yami's heart was beating for every breath he took. But listened to what the guy was trying to say. "Now, were not here to hurt you. We just want to talk. But in order for us to do so, we need you to come out of hiding. What do you say?" Yami looked around and saw an open door to his left. But slowly he peared his head over to look at the guys hat are tring to look for him. However, the taller guy happened to look in his direction which made him glare and Yami and brought his gun up. Yami yelped and ducked when the guy shoot a few shoots and he just book it, right towards the open door that lead to a hall.

"You idiot! What the hell! The kid's now scared to death and now he thinks were going to kill him!" The shorter guy said.

"like I said earlier, I won't hesitate to kill if the secret got out." He glared and ran ahead to look for Yami. The shorter man just shook his head and followed.

Meanwhile, Yami almost tripped when he made a sharp turn when he got to a corner. He blindly ran until he got to what looks like a large water tube. Probably to dump out the wasted water that was contaminated with garbage that polluted the water. He jumped when he heard running coming from behind him and without thinking, he went inside the tube and ran. When the two men got there, they looked around for Yami until they got to the open tube entrance.

"Where'd he go?!" The taller man irritatingly asked as he looked around. The shorter man approached the tube and heard the sound of echoing pats. Like someone is running.

"He's running through the pump." he stated. "We can't go after him now. He's long gone." The Taller man growled and looked at the control pad near the pump. His eyes narrowed and stood in front of it. He pulled one switch down and the pump's door slowly slid shut. Once it closed, he looked over at his shorter partner who was staring at him with his arms crossed. "You know, this would be considered one of the worst ways to die. That kid doesn't deserve it. You should consider yourself as a murderer." The tall man didn't even flinch as he glared at the short man.

"Oh please, this isn't something personal..." he turned back to the control pad and his hand hovered over the red flashing button labeled flush. "I'm just doing my job." with that said, his hand smashed the red button and the flush warning system started flaring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami carefully as he could was trying find a way out of the pump. As he was doing so, he was slipping against the slippery slime that formed on the walls and he managed to get it all over his pants and hands. During the whole chase, Yami had forgotten about his art assignment and was now focusing on trying to get out of the pump and get back home. Knowing that he lost the men that were chasing him, he was now leaning over with his hands on his knees and was trying to catch his breath. It amazed Yami at how being nosy could get you in a bad situation. The first thing he knew was that he was trying to get his project from one place to another. The next thing he knew, he was being chased by two men and now finding himself lost inside a pump far from home.

Once Yami started breathing normally again, he was about to start walking again until...

**_Bum-bum-bum-bum_**

He was frozen stiff, he heart beating a mile a minute once he heard the echoing sound. He turned his head in the direction he heard it from and started to feel a cold wind blowing towards him. Without warning, the small wind suddenly blew stronger that it made Yami squint his eyes and bring his arms up to cover his face. Not wasting anymore time, Yami book it and took off in the direction he was previously running. He slipped in the process and half his face was covered in slime. Not caring in the least, he got back on his feet and ran again. He looked ahead and saw another path he could take. He was about to turn but wind suddenly blew in his face that was coming from the path as well. Fear welling up in him again, dashed back down the path he was in.

Sure enough, his eyes lit up when he spotted moonlight up ahead. Buy it all went crashing down on him as he skidded to a stop and found himself staring into the big ocean blue. He was trapped. His body shook in fear for that he knew his life was going to end right... Again! The first time in the past was an understandable reason. It was to save the world. But this time, it will be tragic. He's going to die alone, all because he heard a secret that not suppose to be heard. Yami could feel the wind coming from behind and he slowly turned. As the end of his life came closer and closer to him, his life had flashed before his eyes. The start from when Yugi solved the puzzle, to duelist kingdom, to the friends and enemies he made, and finally to the ceremonial duel. But the finial thing he saw that was most important him was becoming apart of Yugi's family and having to be with his friends. Tears had pricked at the corner of his eyes once he closed them and awaited his fate.

_**Meeeoooowww **_

Time had seemed to stop once he heard that awfully familiar sound. His eyes widened as he thought about it._ 'it couldn't be...' _He slowly turned his head, and there he saw it. Even though it was far away, he could some how clearly see the familiar Egyptian Mau cat sitting at the shore of the small island that was near the old factory and it just staring at Yami. It's piercing wide green eyes seemed like they were staring into his soul as it did another long echoing meow.

Time had started to speed up again and Yami looked back into the pump. Only to find a wall of water knock him from his feet and into the depths of the ocean. He felt the water flow through his mouth and nose that began to fill his lungs. His vision became blurred, but before everything went black, he saw a view of the same cat again close to his face. Hearing it's meow was the final thing he heard before the world turned completely dark.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys spot any typo's while reading this. I was kinda in a hurry to type this so I never have time to check it. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review, comment, follow, and stay cool everybody! B-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo... I haven't updated this story in FOREVER... Sorry if you are following me for my Sonic story "Royal Emblem" and in your notifications you found this update instead. Here's the news I'm gonna break to yah'. I had a whole BUNCH of documents saved in my doc manager, but when I finally came back after such a long school year, most of them got deleted... The good news was that two documents were still saved. The first one being "Royal Emblem" Chapter 6 itself, and chapter 4 of "Cat Instincts" which you are currently about to read now. I was so upset when so many projects I started on had gone and disappeared. I was looking forward to posting them one day to share with all of you, but now I learned that I shouldn't even use fanfictions doc manager to save your projects when they only have a 90 day life span. All the work I put into them and making sure it was perfect had all gone to waste. **

**Oh well... I really loved this new idea I had for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but I guess it's just going to have to wait..**

**But anyway, let's just get on with this LONG overdue chapter of "Cat Instinct's' before it gets deleted too... and don't worry for those who are waiting on another update on "Royal Emblem". I'm working on the 6th chapter as we speak and expect another update this month that will include a message that I suggest you read first before continuing on reading it. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Do you see Yami and Yugi continuing on with the series in GX, 5D's, ect.? Then I do not own...**

* * *

His eyes fluttered a bit. Soon he slowly started to open his eyes and found himself in a bright room. When his eyes adjusted he took a look around and noticed that white was the theme color of this room. He slowly sat up from the bed he was lying down on and found a few tubes attached to his wrist that was connected to a saline pack, hanging on a pole. When he felt something tug at his chest, he looked and pulled down the front of the paper gown he noticed that he was wearing, and what he saw connected to his chest were tree suction cup wires that was measuring his heart beat next to a machine that would occasionally beep at a normal pace.

He blinked for a second in wonder about how he was suddenly in this room, but then the event that happened to him at the old water factory came rushing back to him in an instant. Shouldn't he be dead? But since he was sitting there sitting in this hospital bed, it was obvious that he was still alive. But HOW on earth did he get here!? He tried to remember anything else that happened after he was pushed into the ocean blue, but nothing came to him. He breathed in a deep sigh and looked over to the table near the window. It was over filled with flowers, get well cards, and even some stuffed bears holding a red heart in their paws saying 'get well soon'. A brow had risen on his face. How long has it been since he 'arrived here'? The door on his left clicked which brought him out of his thoughts and a brunette nurse came in and was surprised when she saw Yami.

"oh my, your awake!" she walked over to the heart monitor and smiled at Yami "How are you feeling?"

"... Confused...?" Yami replied and lay back on his pillow. The nurse quickly replaced the saline pack with a new one and was now checking over the heart monitor.

"That's a normal feeling people get when they went through a near death experience." She simply said and Yami blinked.

"C-Can you tell me how... I got here?" The nurse sighed, clicked her pen, and looked down at Yami.

"Your little brother brought you here. He said that you left the house to go turn in a certain project you did for school, but you never came back that night. He said the first thing he did the next morning was that he went to go look for you, and it just so happened that he found you unconscious at the shore across the old abandoned water factory. Do you have any memory as to how you got there in the first place it? It would be really helpful." Yami thought about it for a minute. Yeah, he remembered exactly how it happened. But should he really tell what he experienced that got him here? After those men who tried to kill him, they would really want to keep what he heard a secret. But then again, who would believe the story on how woman's favorite skin care creme ointment is turning their skin into marble. Who would believe that? For his response, he did the best thing that he probably might regret.

"um... I'm sorry... I don't." The nurse sighed once again.

"Oh... well, it's alright. We'll have the cops investigate the area from where you almost drowned." The nurse made a polite smile. "Is there anything else you would like to know before I take my leave.?"

"Yes. Uh, how long have I been here?"

"You've been here for only three days." Yami groaned. That means he missed three days of school then. "However, it is pretty strange. The doctor said that you were due to wake up in a week. You're about four days early." Yami's brow rose at the nurse. Before she left, she asked if there was anything else he needed. He said no and the nurse left the room so he could rest. As Yami layed in his bed he started thinking about his "little brother". He hoped that Yugi wasn't too worried about him. If he really was that worried, he'll make it up to him somehow. Sleep than started to take over and he let himself close his eyes.

* * *

The last thing he ever heard from Yami was last Sunday night. He claimed that he was leaving to go turn in his project. However, he never returned that night. On early Monday morning, Yugi dashed out of the house and started looking around town in search of the once old pharaoh. He even asked a couple of civilians if they saw him anywhere. With no luck, he continued to search. When he got to the pier, he finally sat down and decided to catch his breath. He looked out into the ocean, but couldn't really see much because of the old water factory that was blocking his view. If it's not really in use anymore, than the mayor should of had torn down by now. Yet, there it is still standing. Just as he was about to leave and search somewhere else, a sudden movement next to Yugi caught his eye and he turned his head to see a gray cat with black spots and stripes next to him. An Egyptian Mau to be precise. The thought of this cat reminded Yugi about the time when Yami was on the roof saying that there was a cat up there as well. He didn't see any cats up there. He just though that the modern stress was pileing on his new twin. Yugi brought his hand up to the cats nose so it could sniff his hand in approaval. The cat did so and rubbed it's head against Yugi's hand. The two of them sat there for a while before Yugi decided to get up and start searching for Yami again. Before he took off, the cats meowing got his attention. He looked down and saw the cat run down to the sandy beach. Yugi's eyes followed where the cat was running until it stopped and sat next to a figure lying in the shore. He froze there for a bit. He recognized the figure. Yami!

Now, here he was at school, learning something about the English language. But yet, he was too busy worrying about Yami who was now being taken care of in the hospital now. On the day he found his brother, Yami was drenched to the bone. Sand had stuck to his clothes and covered part of his face. His skin was really pale and it looked as though that Yami saw things that may have scared him for life. He was quick on calling the ambulance after checking for his heart beat which turned out be really faint. As soon as the ambulance came, he was questioned if he knew anything about how Yami got there and what knot. Before he left with the ambulance, he searched around for the Egyptian mau, only to find that it was gone.

Three days had past, and during those days, Yugi's mind was too set on his older brother. He was relieved when they said that Yami was going to live, but for now he was in a coma that was supposed to last for at most a week.

As Yugi sat and doodled on his notebook, the English teacher was about to explain something to the class about how 'do-not' can be combined and be said as 'Don't' in English, when she was interrupted by the classroom phone that started to ring. With a quick 'excuse me' to the class, she walked over to the phone answered with a 'Yes? Teacher's speaking.' The classroom relaxed for a bit as the teacher spoke to the other person on the line. Her eyes lit up a bit at the news she received and nodded.

"He is?... Alright, I'll tell him... Good bye." With that she hung up the phone and looked up and Yugi who was still doodling a way. "Mr. Muto!" Yugi responded to his last name and looked up at the teacher. "That was the attendance office. Your grandfather called and said that you need to come home. It's about your brother." Hearing that last part was enough to make him pack all of his stuff and run out the door with a confused teacher behind. Yugi quickly ran all the way back home to meet his grandfather Solomon who was waiting for Yugi at the front door.

"Grandpa!" Yugi called out. Solomon looked up and saw his grandson running up to him.

"Yugi, there you are!"

"Is Yami okay?! What's the emergency?!"

"Emergency? Now now, Yugi. There's nothing to worry about. A miracle just happened." Yugi made a confused face. But brightened up to the word 'miracle'.

"Miracle? You mean, Yami is..."

"That's right my boy. Yami is awake." Yugi felt like he could just jump for joy at the news. But a question was tugging him down at the moment.

"Hang on grandpa, wasn't Yami's coma supposed to last for a week? It's only been three days." Solomon did a small chuckle before he answered.

"That's why I said it was a miracle. Not even the doctors know why. But they did a few tests on him and everything they did came out normally." Solomon explained. "So then afterwards, they decided to call and tell us that Yami is awake and is going to be okay." Yugi sighed in relief and thanked the heavens. "Let's go pay him a visit shall we?"

"Yes, definitely!" Yugi agreed. He ran inside and place his backpack in his room before he and Solomon started walking towards Domino Hospital.

* * *

Yugi and Solomon were now standing outside of Yami's room. As they were about to enter, the door opens and a nurse with brunette hair came stepping out of the room.

"Oh you must be visiting Yami, correct?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm Yami's guardian, Solomon Muto." He shook hands with the nurse. "And this is my younger grandson, Yugi." Yugi shook hands with the nurse as well with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Muto, and you too Yugi. Your older grandson Yami made a remarkable recovery. I just gave him some food so he's eating right about now." She said. "Now, remember. Please have your cell phones off and talk in inside voices. There are still some people trying to recover and getting their sleep as well."

"No need to worry, well be quiet." Yugi replied quietly. The nurse nodded.

"Now please enjoy your visit. Visiting hours end at five. You have four hours." With that said, they said their good byes and the nurse walked away. Finally, they both faced the door. They opened the door and found Yami in a mid-stretch while he rubs his eye with his right hand. He smiled when he looked up and saw Yugi and Solomon entering the room.

"Hello, Yami. How are you feeling?" Solomon asked as he gave Yami a hug. In which, Yami returned.

"No pain or anything. Just tired." Yami yawned.

"I can imagine." Yugi came on the other side of the bed and gave him his hug. Yami returned it as well.

"Probably because of all the tests I was put through."

"And they all came out normally." Solomon answered. "Once you've rest up, the doctors told me that you are free to come home with us." Yami nodded with a smile. Then his eyes caught the food lied out for him on the bed table. For some reason, he could strongly smell everything that's on the tray. Though he would probably figure it because of the fact that he hasn't really eaten in days. heck he felt starving now.

"uh, can I have the food tray?" Yugi nodded and slid the table over to Yami so that it's infront of him. For hospital food, it looked good. Yami started to eat his food while he, Yugi, and Solomon continued to talk. As soon as Yami finished his jello, Solomon spoke.

"So Yami, do you feel rested and ready to leave?" Yami nodded.

* * *

Once Yami was dressed in his regular clothes, Solomon thanked the hospital for taking care of Yami and they walked out of the building. When the fresh air hit Yami's nose, he couldn't help but take a deep breath and stretch his arms up high.

"Ahh, that's better!" He sighed. "Beat's being in a cramped room for three days."

"I know what you mean Yami.**(1)**" Yugi walked up from behind him and they both walked together. Solomon walked up as well and was on the other side of Yami.

Once they finally got home, Solomon remained down stairs running the shop while Yugi and Yami were talking and playing a friendly game of duel monsters up stairs in their room.

"Not to upset you or anything Yami, but now that your out of your coma. What are you going to do about your project when you come back to school?" Yami sat there on his bed and the four cards he had almost fell out of his hand. Through everything he went through, he actually forgot about his project! He sighed in frustration.

"Oh Ra, I forgot all about that!" He put the cards he had in his hands face down and brought a hand to his face.

"Oh... anyway, about the night we found you, do you remember anything at ALL on how you ended up washed up on the shore near the pier?" Behind his hands, Yami's eyes widened. For how badly the guys in suit wanted to kill him for knowing a secret he wasn't suppose to hear, he couldn't put Yugi in the same predicament. So slowly, he brought his hands down and looked at his 'twin' who had his brow risen.

"uhh... I don't really remember what happened. I-It's just a... blur now. Sorry, Yugi." Yugi stared at Yami. It was obvious that Yami was lying, but he didn't want to push it, yet he wasn't going to sugar coat either.

"Alright then, let's pretend for a second that I believe you. Alright?" Yami sighed and just nodded. "Also, I win." Yugi flipped one of his faced downs and it was the spell card, Mage Power. Yami looked down at the field and saw that he had no face downs and only Dark Magician**(Atk:2500/DEF:2100)** was on the field and he was at 1500 life points. He looked over at Yugi's field and saw that he had Silent Magician Lvl. 4**(ATK:1000/DEF:1000/SC:3) **on his field with 2 face downs, counting the spell card he activated and was at 2000 life points. Because Silent magician had 3 spell counters, her ATK points were at 2500. When Yugi activated Mage power, it allowed him to raise one of his monsters ATK and DEF points by 500 for every trap and spell card he controlled, and since he had 3, Silent Magician's ATK was now at 4000 and DEF were now 1500. Obviously, Yugi was going to attack so that brought Yami's life points all the way down to 0. Yugi crossed his arms as Yami stared dumbfounded at the move Yugi played. "This is another thing I know when something is on your mind Yami. I KNOW you're better than this when it comes to dueling, and from how this duel turned out, you lost pretty easily." Yugi stared at Yami knowingly which sort of scared Yami. At this point, Yami didn't know what to do or say. For every second Yugi stared at him, the more guilt he starts to feel pile up on him.

"Yami, Yugi! Time for dinner!" Solomon had suddenly called from down stairs. Yet they still continued to stare at each other. I little after, Yugi got up and started to pick up all his cards and then he neatly placed them on the desk. Yami watch him as Yugi walked over to the door and stopped in front of it. He then turned around to look at Yami's eyes again.

"I'm not going to force you to tell me what's on your mind, all right? But I'm just letting you know that I am suspicious about it. When ever you're ready to talk, I'll be here, okay?" He smiled. He stood there for a bit, then went out of the room leaving the door open for Yami. Yami just sat there for a bit and sighed. He quickly organized his cards and placed them on the desk next to Yugi's. When they were neatly placed, he headed out the door. As he slowly went down the stairs, he began to think.

_'Maybe I should tell Yugi what happened. But it would mean that I'll be putting him in danger, and I don't want to lose him again.**(2) **__I really need more time to think this over. But yet, something is telling me that I should... should I-' _Yami was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a sudden buzzing noise in his left ear. With an 'Ack!' and out of instinct, he swatted his hands in that direction to get the 'fly' away from his ear. He used the side of his clenched fist to scratch away the itch he now felt in his ear and opened his eyes to find the fly on the wall that seemed to be mocking him. He growled at the annoying pest and was about to continue his way down stairs, but then the fly began to 'fly' again. Yami looked at the bug and he got this sudden interest in it. His eyes were glued to where the fly flew and his head was moving in motion to where it went. Even when it got to close to his face, he didn't move and he started to feel his hands tremble... like... he wanted to... grab it... and... and... he... wanted... to... ...

Yugi was about to walk up the stairs to tell Yami to hurry up and come down to eat. But instead, he found Yami in the middle of the stair case literally staring at a fly. Yami's eyes were widened and some how, the black pupils in his eyes shrank. His face looked like he was very hypnotized by the annoying pest and he was slowly raising his clutched hands to his chest. Yugi rose a brow at Yami's strange behavior and was blinking a bit.

"Uh... Yami?" Yugi called to him, but alas, Yami was so busy watching the fly's movements, he didn't seemed to hear him. Then at the last moment, Yugi swore he saw drool at the corner of Yami's lips before he suddenly clapped his hands together on the fly that made him flinch. "Uh... Yami, what are you...?" Again, Yami didn't hear him. He saw him open his hands a bit and played with the bug until he had it in between his thumb and index finger. He slowly brought it closer to his face, and Yugi's eyes widened when he realized that Yami was trying to do. "YAMI!"

"HUH!? WHAT!?" Yami eyes returned to normal and his fingers loosened, allowing the fly to escape. He was now looking at Yugi who was looking back at him in a disgusted way.

"What are you doing?!" Yugi frantically asked. Yami thought about it and suddenly, the fly flew in front of him again before it flew upstairs. That's when he realized it. He almost ate a fly! What was worse about it was that... it was intentionally!

"I-I... don't know..." An awkward silence was placed between the both of them. A few quiet seconds later, Yugi shook his head.

"Well Yami, if you were that hungry, then come on down stairs before you decide to target another innocent fly." With that said, Yugi turned on his heal and headed towards the kitchen where Solomon was waiting for the two of them. Yami sighed and quickly followed after Yugi while mumbling 'I-can't-believe-I-almost-ate-a-bug...'.

* * *

Where ever he was right now, he DID NOT want to leave. Let alone move.

Yami was lying in his bed, asleep, and his face was in complete relaxation. His bed sheets were thrown all over the floors, but even though there were no blankets covering him, he felt warm and comfortable. When he felt the warmth of the sun hit his face, he had the sudden urge to yawn and stretch as he remained in bed. He had done so and he even arched his back for a further stretch. Though still not feeling like getting up, he turned in his half asleep state so that he could lay on his stomach. Though he didn't realize that he got too close to the edge of the bed and fell off with a yelp. With a loud thump, and was now wide awake and he quickly sat up. He looked around the room that he and Yugi shared. Only problem is that the person he shared it with wasn't even in the room. What time was it? He looked over at the digital clock by the nightstand and saw that it was blinking 8:45 A.M. in neon red. He looked below him and found his said abandoned sheets all over the floor and on his bed where nothing but large fluffy pillows. When his eyes stalked over to the desk, he found a note placed on top. He got up on his two legs and picked up the note. In his mind, he read:

_**Hey Yami,**_

_** Sorry that I didn't wake you up earlier this morning. By the time you read this, it's probably around 8 or 9 in the morning. I know you care about going to school and all but you looked really relaxed and comfortable, so grandpa and I thought about because of yesterday's events, we decided to leave you be and get the sleep that you deserve. Oh, and incase you're wondering, today's Thursday. Which also means that next week will be our last week of the school year! After that, summer will officially begin! Anyway, it's up to you if you still want to come to school or not. I'm not stopping you from coming, but grandpa and I just thought it would be best if you took a day off. Speaking of grandpa, he said that he's out of the house for today, so he'll be back later on tonight. If you decide to stay home, he hopes that you don't trash the house and he wants you to clean up after yourself if you decide to paint something again. But if you decide to come to school, i'll be waiting for you then. I'll see you later!**_

_** -Yugi**_

Yami blinked at the note and sighed. He looked back at the clock and saw that it was now 8:46. He only missed two classes, He can still make it to the class he's suppose to have now. Which was art. Oh! and he also has to deal with Ms. Yura for being late to the class. Unless she's in a good mood and she's just letting every one draw what they want for a change!... ... Yami mentally blew a raspberry. Like Ms. Yura is ever in a good mood. Yami then went over to his closet to pull out a fresh uniform. But before he could slip out of his shirt, multiple taps was heard and he wiped his head around to see nothing there. Though he could still hear it. He knew he was alone in the house. So what was making that noise? He looked down at the floor and jumped when he saw a gross looking, yet tiny pitcher bug crawling across the wooden floor. It took him a while to realize it, but when ever that tiny bug moved, the tapping noises were heard again. He didn't know how he could hear it's crawling from such a long distance, but it's creepy gross crawling was irritating his ears and he began to scratch them. He looked back down at the bug, and like a big smack in the face, a sudden instinct had took over him again. If you were standing in the room with Yami, you could see his black pupils shrink down in size again just like yesterday when Yami took interest in a fly. A mischievous spark had lit in his eyes and before you know it, Yami got down on all four and pounced the bug, yet he didn't realize that he had also made a 'Nya!' sound. But unfortunately, the bug quickly made it's way under the door and Yami's face collided with the said 'barrier' that separated the bug from him.

He groaned and shook his head from pain he felt in his head. Realization hits YET AGAIN! He tried and ALMOST ate ANOTHER bug! Cursing at himself mentally, he got up and proceeded back into changing into his uniform.

Yami was now walking down the sidewalk towards school, but he was feeling really skittish. As he walked along with other residents who were passing him, he couldn't help but feel really... ... what's the right word to describe it?... ... ... defensive against them. Like he felt a certain wave of un-trustworthiness radiating off of them that he wanted to get away. For a second, he turned around and thought that maybe it was best if he went home and... I don't know... hide under his bed? But after that thought, he realized how ridiculous that sounded and he turned back around and continued walking towards the school. Then next thing he knew, his nerves were jumbling around in his head when he started to hear almost EVERY conversation that the people around him were saying even though he had nothing to do with it. It would go from business men talking to random people on the phone in angry tones, woman or children talking to their friends, husbands or each other, and even private conversations between teens who were either ditching school or are drop outs. Pretty soon, Yami started to get a headache from all the multiple conversations he was hearing. Up to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, he began to hold his head and ran.

It was only felt like a few seconds until Yami stopped running when he couldn't hear all those random voices. Taking in some air, he looked up and notice that he was standing in front of the school. He looked at the large clock on the building and saw that it was 9:16. He'd only have 30 minutes in class. With a huff of air, he closed his eyes while wiping hands to the side to say that he made up his mind.

"I'm fine." He said to himself. "There's NOTHING wrong with you." To make sure of it himself, he breathed in some more air and was now about to walk into campus. That is until a sudden breeze picked up and it caused a piece of his golden bangs to fly his face and brush his nose. With slight irritation, he tried to blow the hair out of his face. After he got it to cooperate, a sudden sneeze had snuck up on him. Soon after he sneezed, he groaned again when the same loose hair piece fell in his face again.

* * *

"What is wrong with you Mr. Muto?!" Ms. Yura shouts as she stood over Yami who was sitting in his desk with his head down, but instead of listening to her like a good student would, he was ignoring her as he had a piece of paper under him that was hidden from the said she devil, and was doodling random pictures. "You had finally decided to NOT ditch school after your LONG, so to say, 'Visit at the hospital', yet after I ask for your final project, you say you had 'misplaced' it somewhere, which you CANNOT remember!?" The whole classroom was dead silent and all the students were staring at the two. Soon after Ms. Yura finished her rant, Yami paused his doodling for a second. Finally, he sat up and looked up at her with a confused look.

"...Huh?" Letting out that single breath that Yami let out, Ms. Yura narrowed her eyes.

"...We're you even listening to a SINGLE thing that I was speaking to you?" The other students glanced at each other real quick and just in time to see Yami lean back in his seat and letting his arms fall to his sides.

"... Nah ah..." That was complete honesty that showed on Yami's face as the students and Ms. Yura see him simply shake his head no. The teacher then looked over at his desk and saw the doodles that Yami made. With that, she swiped the paper off his desk and examined it. All of them contained the same character that were doing stupid things. The character in each of those doodles was a cartoon female demon. There was horns on her head that also had hair sticking in different directions. Her eyes were deformed and had slit pupils that were looking in different directions and the nose appeared to be large and bulky with a wart on it. In one of the doodles, the demon appeared to be breathing fire. In that fire read, 'This is Ms. Yura. Do the work or feel her wrath!' with an arrow pointing to the female demon's face in all the doodles.

Ms. Yura looked back down at Yami who raised one of his eyebrows in boredom and had his arms crossed, as if to say he didn't regret what he drew. With that, she crumpled the paper without taking her eyes off her student.

"... I'll see you after school." She threw the crumpled ball of paper in the trash and was going back over to her desk. Yami sat there with a bored expression, then exchanged into a surprised look after realizing what he did.

"Ms. Yura!" He quickly stood up which cause the students to look at him again and Ms. Yura stopped walking but she didn't look back. "I-I'm really sorry! It won't happen again!" There was that pause again. Then slowly, a chuckle emerged from that silence. Ms. Yura turned around with a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, Yami... " She chuckled even more once Yami flinched when she used his first name. **(3) **"It's going to take a lot more then just apologizing to get out of your detention." a smirk had crawled onto her face as she placed her hands on her hips. "Actually, there's nothing you can really do to get out of it. Not even if you even try to beg your way out." She just loved the way how Yami just had his face down with his bangs covering his eyes. His hands were shaking as well. Basically, Yami looked like he was having a freaking out moment.

But as we go over to where Yami is, Was he really freaking out as he appears? No, he wasn't. Something had clicked in his mind and he started to feel different. Words started to appear in his mind that are begging to be said. Then it happened.

"Alright then..." Ms. Yura (even the rest of the class) frowned when Yami's voice sounded deeper than it already was. "...Let me apologize in a way without sugar coating it." Right then, He flashed his eyes up and Ms. Yura almost took a step back when she saw how the color in Yami's usually bright crimson eyes become duller. "I'm very DEEPLY sorry Ms. Yura. I'm sorry for what ever shitty childhood YOU grew up in. Making you grow up to be this bitchy woman who became a teacher so she could make other students feel what you felt when you were OUR age." Yami then began to slowly walk forward to where Ms. Yura was. "But if that isn't the case, then WHY the hell are you even here!? Do you actually like seeing your students suffer and making them feel like complete shit?! Well, let me tell something to you!" At this point, Yami had already had Ms. Yura backing away for every step Yami stepped towards her. Now her back was pressed against the door as she was staring down at Yami's short stature feeling very intimidated. "Fuck you Ms. Yura! Fuck you with your intimidation, trolling, whining, complaining, and most of all, your smug ass attitude! You're better off leaving this school so you could go fuck up someone else's life so it could be at your level! But since your at a level that's complete bull shit, it will never be reached! It's like a forever lasting tradition that only you celebrate for your own enjoyment! ... ...You'll never find real happiness, because the only thing that brings you joy is the agony you cause to those around you... ..."

... ... ... ... ... Ab-solute-complete-silence... ... ... ... ...

All the students in the class had their eyes wide open as they stared at Yami with complete shock. (Even other students from other classrooms were really quiet so they would listen what would happen next.) Ms. Yura stared down into Yami's crimson eyes that were staring back at her so much, she could mentally feel them burning into her own soul that it hurt. She also felt shaken up from Yami's words that it was like being smacked in the face to actually know what it's like to have someone speak the truth about yourself. As Yami's eye didn't leave her for one second, she felt so much embarrassment rising up on her when she then felt her students lay their eyes on her to see what she was going to do next. Her teeth clenched when she couldn't take the pressure anymore. Finally, she quickly opened the door behind her and left the room without closing the door behind her.

Yami's eyes then seemed to blink. Then after a while they widened as he let out a gasp and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Quickly he ran over to the door and looked down the hall.

"WAIT MS. YURA! I-..." He found said art teacher speed walking down the hall and not once did she even try to turn around to look at Yami when he called. "I-I... didn't mean it..." Though right after he said that, he didn't feel any regret like most people do after they did something unthinkable. No. He felt nothing. What he felt was a great big weight lift right up from his shoulders that was invisible to the eye. With that, he looked back into the class and meet many eyes staring at him. Each student had their mouth's slightily open as if they wanted to say something, but they some how couldn't say anything. "Did I?... ..." Yami asked no one in particular. But then one student, a girl, had stood up from her desk. After a second of staring at each other, the girl placed a hand over her chest as she let out some air she seemed to be holding in with a satisfied smile following after.

"... My hero!" She finally said. The sound of her finally saying something had seemed to click the rest of the students back to normal and they all rose from their seats and began to clap and cheer for Yami. Just for the fact that somebody had FINALLY stood up to the witch, it was like they could finally breathe now. Yami watched as every student in the class came over to pat him on the shoulders and give him their gratitude. Yami thought's were completely jumbled up again. He felt like he was completely revived again**(4) **for that he never acts the way he did right now. He looked down at his hands as if they weren't his own. He felt different... in good way, yet it also felt bad. He thought about all the weird things that have been happening with him lately. He practically almost ate a fly and a bug, he's been hearing almost every conversation that's happening in one room, and now his mood had suddenly changed out of the blue?! What's going on with him?

"Hey Yami! Check this out!" Yami looked up and found some of his classmates looking and pointed out the window. He walked over and chuckled when he and the students found their 'professional' art teacher having a fit and was wrestling with a trashcan. Yet, some how the trashcan appeared to be winning. Yami laughed again when he saw Ms. Yura kick the trash can to the wall, but making the object bounce off and have all of it's dirty contents land on her.

Maybe... for now, he'll just enjoy the show and talk to Yugi about it later.

* * *

"Suspended?!" Yami cringed at Yugi's high pitched voice and hid his face from him behind his no-longer-locker-door. **(If... that made any sense...) **It was now after school and Yami had asked Yugi to meet up with him. That's when he spilled the beans and told Yugi about his last visit to the principle's office during 4th period. "Yami, I had known you for how long?! Years right!? This is the last thing I expected to hear from you!"

"I-I know!... I know, Yugi..." Yami sighed and placed his last text book in a box that Yugi was carrying.

"What exactly did you do to get suspended for the rest of the school year?!" Yami froze. Trying to act innocent, he said nothing and as calm as he could, he went back to his locker to dig out any trash that was in there and threw them in the trash can next to him. "Yami, hello! I know you heard me! Say something!" Yami cringed again and decided to sugarcoat it his words this time.

"Uh... I just... stood up for a bunch of people..." he waited for Yugi to respond, but got curious later on when his little brother didn't reply. He looked over at him and bit his lip when he found Yugi narrowing his eyes at him.

"That's not all, is there?" Yami nervously brushed his bangs behind his ear and looked away. "Yami..." Yugi warned him as Yami went ahead and placed the last notebook and item in the box and closed his locker door.

"I ... said some 'things' to the teacher." Yugi's eye twitched a bit.

"Really?" Yugi asked aggressively. "What kind of things?" Now, it was Yami's eyebrow that had twitched. He was starting to feel frustrated at Yugi's questions, but as calmly as he could, he answered.

"Just... bad things, alright." Yami wanted the conversation to end there, but Yugi pressed on.

"Be more specific Yami! What did you do!" Snap.

"God damn it, Yugi!" Yami slammed his fist against the wall of lockers in which banging sound echoed down the hall. Yugi was glad that everybody left to go home while they stayed behind to clean Yami's locker because his said older twin had started to glare at him. "You want me to be more specific Yugi?! Fine, I'll say it in the most specific way I can! I fucking cursed at her, alright! Is that specific enough for you!" Yugi stared in disbelief and watched as Yami gasped yet again and covered his mouth. "... oh god... Yugi, I'm so sorry! I really-... I didn't-... ... arg!" Yami leaned his back against the lockers and pulled on his bangs. "What is wrong with me?! First the bugs, then the voices, and now my anger is getting out of hand!? What's going on?!" Yami groaned again and pulled harder on his bangs. Yugi had then recovered from being yelled at and recalled what Yami was saying to himself.

"Voices? What voices?" Yami's grip loosened and most of the long gold strands of hair fell from his hands. He sighed and turned to Yugi with a worried look.

"I'm... I'm not exactly sure what it is, but like I said, somethings wrong with me. I would know because..." Yami paused for minute, but instead, Yugi finished for him.

"The way you're acting just isn't you." Yami hesitated for a second. He didn't even want to believe it, but he nodded his head yes. For a second, they just stood there until Yugi had thought of something. "How about we go home for now, and we can ask grandpa if he could help us with... uh... what ever it is you're going through. I mean, the way you're acting could connect to something that might of happened when you were pharoah. So maybe grandpa knows something." With that, Yami agreed and took the box from Yugi. After closing what was no longer his locker, they both started out of the school.

* * *

"An unusual behavior you say?" Solomon was outside in front of the shop sweeping away any dirt that may of started to pile in front of the doors. When walking down the sidewalk were his two grandsons approaching the shop, though Yami was carrying a box full of items from his locker. After being told that Yami got suspended, Yugi brought up the reason why and his sudden unusual behavior that Yami developed.

"That's right. We all know the way Yami acts, so we think there's something wrong with him. We think it has to do with his past from when he was pharoah. Do you think you have any clue to why his behavior is... out of control." Solomon his thumb to his chin in thought. He may of studied a lot about ancient pasts and royal tombs, but he couldn't recall anything that had to do with mysterious behavioral changes among pharoahs. Unless...

"Both of you follow me. I need to show you something." With that, Solomon re-entered the shop with the boys following behind. Putting the broom he had in his hands a side, he went into the back storage room where most of his take home ancient artifacts were kept. coming across a small table in the corner of the room, there was a medium sized artifact with a white tarp on it that had a layer of dust that it made it look like the color beige. Grabbing a hold of the edge of the tarp, Solomon yanked the tarp off of the artifact, making the dust fly into the air and get all over the place. Both Yami and Yugi coughed as they wiped their hands around in the air to get the dust out their faces while Solomon folded the tarp and placed it to the side. "Now Yami. Do you, or do you not recognize this artifact?" Yami looked up at the item and saw a cat. A golden Egyptian Mau statue wearing what he knew was golden Egyptian jewelry around it's neck and arms. It also had a single small ring pierced to it's left ear. Below the cat, it was standing on a platform with Egyptian writing on the edges. The statue wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. It was just enough to put your arms around. As Yami observed the statue, no memory was coming to mind that had anything similar to this artifact. He shook his head no in response.

"Well Yami, This artifact had to do with a discovery that me and Arthor Hawkins had discovered. You may not remember it because it had to do with when you just a small boy."


End file.
